Quantum Heroes
by baja-king
Summary: A switched leap lands Al back again in 1945, this time in Stalag 13. It's up to Al and Sam to set right what once went wrong and save the Unsung Heroes from the firing squad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Switched

As Al rubbed his eyes to the flurry of activity, he looked around the room and said, "Oh boy." Men of assorted ranks as well as nationalities scrambled to dress. It took him a moment to process the sights. The uniform styles were old, presumably World War 2. The wooden bunks and musty smell belied normal barracks.

"Hurry it up. We got roll call."

Al looked at the man donning a British uniform.

Al said, "I don't understand."

A black man said, "Wake up, Carter. The Colonel will have a fit if you're late."

Al said, "An admiral is never late!"

A man spoke with a French accent, "He's dreaming. Maybe he wants a transfer to a Marlag instead of a Stalag."

Al slowly sat up as a colonel entered the room wearing the crush cap and jacket of a bomber pilot. The man said, "Hurry it up, Carter. I don't like these early roll calls either but we have to keep the Krauts happy."

As the men laughed, Al slowly stood. He felt confused. Only one other time during the course of Project Quantum Leap had Al switched places with Sam, landing him in 1945. Fate returned him to this era. The strange uniforms, the references to Krauts – was he again a prisoner of war?

A large guard dressed in a Luftwaffe uniform snapped, "Roust! Roust! Do not keep the Kommandant waiting!"

The colonel said, "We're coming."

The guard approached Al and said, "Carter, you're going to be late! That is verboten!"

"Give it a rest," said a black sergeant. "He's sleepwalking. He thinks he's an admiral and wants a transfer to a Marlag!"

"Jolly jokers," grumbled the guard.

Al finally said, "I'm hurrying." Yes, he made the leap instead of Sam. The period required someone alive and Al was born in 1934, whereas Sam was not born until 1953. What purpose did Fate intend? Was Sam in the waiting room wondering the same thing? He began scrambling to don his uniform. He was Air Corps, a technical sergeant, and his name was Carter.

The men scrambled and started a formation outside of the barracks. Al looked around and saw the fences crowned with barbed wire. Guards roamed with rifles while others remained vigilant in towers manning machine guns. The water tower had half-melted snow on one side as the sun tried to thaw it. The ground was dirt with patches of snow and ice. The temperature was above freezing.

Al felt confused as the men deliberately interfered with the guard's attempt to count the prisoners. He watched as the guard began pleading. Colonel Hogan – that was the name of the officer. He listened for other clues. Prisoners of war in such proximity of course would know each other's name. Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau, Olsen, Wilson – he had to focus. The guard's name was Schultzie. No, wait; it was Schultz.

Then began a series of catcalls and whistles; Al smelled a waft of perfume that hinted of lavender. He turned and saw a nurse approaching the formation. He quickly realized by her uniform that she was an American nurse, a lieutenant colonel. Women did not belong in POW camps.

"Ach! Fraulein Oberst! You brighten my day with your smile," smiled Schultz.

Al said, "Knock it off." He did not know what possessed him to speak in such a manner.

Kinchloe said, "Careful, Carter. Don't antagonize Schultz, especially today."

Al turned and quietly said, "He's being rude to her."

Kinchloe said, "Wake up. You're still having that dream."

Al watched as a tall man wearing a Luftwaffe uniform exited a building wearing a monocle and carrying a riding crop. He was an officer. Al strained to determine his rank. He was clearly a man of authority as the guard demonstrated military courtesy. The man snapped, "Report!"

Schultz said, "All present, Herr Kommandant." The Kommandant, thought Al. He had to be at least a major, but the rank did not look correct.

Hogan said, "Good morning."

The Kommandant snapped, "I have not addressed you, Colonel Hogan. No speaking out of turn!"

Hogan said, "Sheesh! The Kommandant got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Not another word," said the Kommandant. "I need your men on their best behavior. General Burkhalter will be here in an hour."

Hogan said, "And why wasn't I notified?" As the men laughed, Al could not believe the man dared make such a quip. He saw the Kommandant's face turn beet red. What kind of camp was this?

The Kommandant said, "Hogan, I'm warning you. There had better be no foolishness. Make sure your men clean the barracks." Turning to the woman he said, "Fraulein Oberst, I trust that today's parade will lack one certain song."

Hogan said, "We don't parade."

The woman indignantly said, "You always say that when it's my turn to lead parade!"

The Kommandant said, "If I hear so much as a single syllable in French I will put you in the cooler for thirty days."

LeBeau said, "C'est la vie."

The Kommandant snarled, "Very funny, Cockroach." Turning to Hogan he said, "I think that for today you should cancel parade."

Hogan sighed, "Alright." There were a series of moans. Hogan said, "You heard Kommandant Klink. Parade is canceled today."

The woman grumbled, "Barbarians."

Al watched as the Kommandant approached the woman. He calmly said, "Fraulein Oberst, if I were a barbarian, I would send you off to Ravensbruck. They recently hung three women found guilty of espionage. They worked for the Special Operations Executive."

The woman said, "A jury of their peers found them guilty?"

Klink said, "The evidence was overwhelming and it was a military panel that found them guilty. We may not see eye to eye, but I know you are just a nurse and not a spy or saboteur. Think of this camp as home."

Hogan said, "Leave her be. You're frightening her."

Al watched as the two men stared at each other, one slightly defiant while the other in an almost aristocratic manner. Then he saw a shimmering doorway and Sam appeared. One of the guard dogs began barking and Sam snapped, "Hacke!" Yes, Al started remembering…Sam spoke German. The dog turned his head in a quizzical manner before continuing along with its handler.

Klink snapped, "Dismissed!"

As the men dispersed, Al knew he had to make contact with Sam. He began walking about, unsure of where to go or what to do. Sam's hologram simulated the action. Al quietly said, "What's going on Sam?"

Sam replied, "It's March 15, 1945. You're in a prisoner of war camp for Air Corps personnel. This is Stalag 13. You're Technical Sergeant Andrew Carter."

Al said, "I can't be a POW."

Sam said, "This is no ordinary POW camp. That man over there is Colonel Robert Hogan. He runs an outfitting and embarkation center for escaping POW's. Stalag 13 is known as the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. Ever since Colonel Wilhelm Klink assumed command, no one ever escaped. That's because the prisoners willingly remained so as not to blow their operation. They helped hundreds of men escape Germany. They also did a lot of sabotage on the side."

Al said, "Okay, I can handle that."

Sam said, "Ziggy is trying to figure out why you're here. So far, our best guess is saving the team from execution."

Al raised an eyebrow and said, "Execution?"

Sam said, "Someone exposed Colonel Hogan's operation. The Gestapo executed the main cadre by firing squad. They violated the Geneva Convention, Article 66. They were found guilty and the Gestapo immediately carried out the sentence instead of waiting three months."

Al asked, "What about the woman?"

Sam said, "Lieutenant Colonel Maria Saunders, attached to the 82nd Airborne. No one knows for sure what happened to her. She disappeared. A couple thought she escaped, but Colonel Klink always maintained no one ever escaped. Some survivors suspected that she betrayed Hogan's men and told the Gestapo everything. Some thought the Gestapo tortured her and others thought she was working with them the entire time."

Al asked, "Carter?"

"Executed," said Sam. "You're part of the cadre. You're in charge of explosives. Whatever happens, it's soon. The execution takes place in three days."

Al exclaimed, "Three days?" Several passing men gave strange looks to Al, who merely shrugged. Once they were out of earshot he quietly continued, "That's not much time."

Sam said, "I know. You're here instead of me. I'm going to do all that I can to help you."

Al listened patiently as Sam briefed him on the core team. Colonel Robert Hogan was a bomber pilot and commanding officer. He was a cunning man and expertly ran the operation. No one knew exactly how many men successfully escaped Germany. The team saved hundreds of Allied soldiers and airmen. They also helped fleeing defectors. On several occasions, they captured important German prisoners and sent them off to England.

Staff Sergeant James Kinchloe was Hogan's second in command. His primary responsibility was operating the radio and all electronic communications. Fluent in German and French, he impersonated by telephone high ranking officers as part of schemes to manipulate Klink into doing things Hogan needed to succeed in his missions.

Corporal Peter Newkirk was RAF and a jack-of-all-trades. Among his many talents he was a card sharp, pick pocket, burglar/thief, conman, magician, lock picker, and safecracker. While his talents caused problems in civilian life, they proved valuable assets in Hogan's operations.

Corporal Louis LeBeau was a member of the Free French Air Force and one of the earliest inmates at Stalag 13. He was a gourmet chef and often cooked meals (under orders) to help Klink out of certain jams or to assist Hogan with intelligence gathering. Some thought he was a hemophiliac, constantly suffering from the cold.

Al finally said, "Sounds like a crack team. What did Colonel Saunders do?"

Sam said, "She was a career nurse, having served 25 years in the Army. The 82nd Airborne did try establishing its own espionage effort and she was recruited into it. They used her to carry messages and impersonate German women. Her unit was betrayed and she ended up here."

Al said, "I like her. She doesn't belong here."

Sam said, "Al, you have to be careful. Someone is about to betray Colonel Hogan and his men. It could be her."

Al said, "And it might not be her."

Sam said, "Ziggy is doing the research. It's difficult. The Gestapo burned many records when Task Force Baum infiltrated the region around March 24. It failed, but the 47th Tank Battalion eventually arrived and liberated the camp April 6. That's three weeks from now. Al, if Ziggy is correct, saving these men means they'll soon be liberated. We only have survivors' stories."

Al said, "I'll figure it out, Sam."

Sam said, "Good. These men understand the risks. They rescued hundreds."

Al remembered the angst he felt as a prisoner of war. No one tried to rescue him. At least here, men willingly took the risk. For them to face a firing squad did not seem right. Someone betrayed them and he felt determined to prevent that.

#QL x HH#

Al stared in the mirror. He was a young man not even thirty. Is this what Sam experienced? The face was not his. He did not belong here but he had to belong here. Leaping into such a role required commitment to a team.

LeBeau asked, "Are you alright Andre? You're not sick, are you?"

Al said, "I am a little out of sorts today. I'll be fine."

LeBeau said, "Maybe you should go to the infirmary. Mademoiselle took the duty today since Colonel Hogan canceled parade."

"I like her," said Al.

LeBeau said, "Oui, but if you call her old again she might just break your neck."

Al laughed, "She's beautiful."

LeBeau said, "Ah, I understand! This entire time you secretly love her. Even I am not so foolish."

Al asked, "What's so foolish about that?"

LeBeau said, "Do not misunderstand, mon ami. Someday we will leave this camp. We will go our separate ways. I think you love her because she is the only American woman here. You always did have a strange way of trying to protect her."

Al sighed, "This is no place for a woman."

LeBeau said, "Oui. London wishes her to remain. They don't use her often for the espionage work but you have to admit having a nurse is good. Remember Corporal Sharp? Ah, she saved his life with that blood transfusion. Go on, go see her."

Al said, "I think I will." He exited the barracks and realized he did not know where the infirmary was. For him to ask someone would be peculiar. He meandered slightly, lost in thought. Despite his age, he leapt into the body of a much younger man. Times and morals were different. Older women did not liaison with younger men. He saw the energy field appear and then Sam.

Al said, "Infirmary."

Sam said, "Coming right up." He pressed assorted buttons on the controller and then said, "Second building on your right."

"Good," said Al.

Sam said, "I've been interviewing Sergeant Carter in the waiting room. Whatever is about to happen to the team catches them completely off guard. They understand that someone could betray them at a moment's notice but right now, there are no warning signs. There – Krankenstation. That's German for infirmary."

Al entered and saw a clean room with meticulously maintained beds. There was not a speck of dust. Saunders was sitting in a chair reading a tattered book. He said, "I'm feeling a little off."

Saunders said, "Have a seat. You do look a little flushed, Sergeant Carter. Corporal Newkirk said you had a dream where you were an admiral."

Sam said, "Al, you didn't."

Al said, "I did."

Saunders laughed, "I see. You defected from the Air Corps to the Navy pretty quickly." Al watched as she shook a thermometer. Then she looked at him. He opened his mouth. She said, "Lucky I'm using this one today." He tried not to laugh. He sat still as she took his wrist and looked at her watch. After a couple of moments, she removed the thermometer.

Al asked, "Well?"

"You seem normal," said Saunders. "I think you're just tired. You've been going out on a lot of missions lately. Get some rest while you can. With Burkhalter around, Klink will be on edge. That'll upset the normal camp routine. Colonel Hogan needs you at your best."

Al stood and said, "You're very kind. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

Saunders said, "I know you will. Oh, Colonel Hogan told me all about your little game. Calling me old all the time and comparing me to your mom! It's still insulting but who would dare assault good old mom. I know I'm not a young woman anymore. Take my advice, Sergeant. Find yourself a good woman. Make the time for her. I suspect one day you'll get married. I hope you end up with at least three daughters."

Al said, "Why not sons?"

Saunders teased, "If Fate has a sense of humor, let's just say it'll be good payback for all the times you compared me to your mom."

Sam said, "She's got you there."

Al laughed, "Thank you, Colonel."

As Al walked about the compound Sam said, "Ziggy thinks he found out what happened to her."

Al said, "Oh?"

Sam said, "In 1975 the camp was undergoing some renovations to make it more hospitable for tourists. They were digging up a foundation and discovered female skeletal remains." Al stopped dead in his tracks. Sam continued, "They never put one and one together to get two. Whoever she was, she was not in uniform."

Al asked, "Would there be anything clothing left to tell?"

Sam said, "There were some shreds but not the uniforms she wore. The remains also lacked any signs of a nurse's cap or rank. You noticed that she wears the silver oak leaf clusters. Those should have survived. The hair was very short. They thought it was a concentration camp victim who somehow ended up buried here. It's inconclusive. Maybe Kommandant Klink was right. No one escapes Stalag 13."

Al said, "Thanks Sam." He watched as Hogan approached and said, "Good morning."

Hogan stood akimbo and said, "Feeling better?"

Al said, "I guess so, sir."

Hogan moved to Al's side and quietly said, "We have a mission. I need to know that you're on board."

Al said, "You can count on me."

"Good," said Hogan. "Down below. Newkirk is getting your Wehrmacht uniform ready."

Al said, "But I don't speak German."

Hogan laughed, "Ah, that's a good one Carter." As Kinchloe approached Hogan said, "Carter just told me he doesn't speak German."

Kinchloe laughed, "Oh, I see! Next time we need someone to impersonate Hitler I guess I'll have to do it!" The two men laughed and Al felt confused.

Sam said, "I'll be right beside you."

Al followed the two men to the barracks. He watched as Kinchloe activated the bunk ladder. Clever! He followed Kinchloe down into the tunnels and let out a low whistle. He said, "This is beautiful."

Kinchloe laughed, "Quit acting like this is the first time you've seen this. Come on. Newkirk is waiting."

Hogan asked, "Carter, are you sure you're up for this?"

Al said, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about her."

Hogan said, "I hope you haven't been upsetting her again. Every mission I pray we don't need her medical services. Most of the time, God has enough sense of humor to accommodate me. Ah, Newkirk! I want you two to be extra careful. With Burkhalter coming, I can't go with you. This is just a quick trip to the Hofbrau."

Newkirk said, "I have been feeling a little thirsty."

Hogan said, "Don't get drunk. Pinocchio will pass you a roll of film. Go on, Carter. You can't go to the Hofbrau in that uniform."

"Oh, right," said Al. Newkirk pulled off a glove and smacked Al on top of the head. Al said, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Newkirk said, "Don't be daft today. We need our wits about us. This is a daylight operation."

Hogan said, "Pinocchio is expecting two Wehrmacht soldiers. The recognition code: is the road to Munchen safe today? The response must be: only for gophers."

Newkirk said, "Blimey, who comes up with these things? Hurry it up, Andrew. We haven't got all day."

Al changed into the German uniform, with Sam quietly giving instructions. Quietly – it wasn't as if anyone else could hear him. Sam had Ziggy researching the floorplans of the tunnel networks but it seemed impossible. When the Germans discovered the tunnels, they destroyed the various mechanisms and apparatus. Then they brought in truckloads of dirt to fill in the tunnels. Some men drew rough diagrams to include with memoirs.

There were variances in the diagrams and recollections but several things proved constant. The radio was directly beneath the Kommandant's building. One tunnel led to an exit through an old tree stump. Another tunnel led directly to the cooler. It was rumored the tunnels extended and connected in the same manner as the topside buildings.

While Al outranked Newkirk, or rather, Carter did, Newkirk acted a natural leader accustomed to ordering about the technical sergeant. In part, Al felt insulted by the disrespect for the rank. He also felt somewhat relieved, not knowing his way around the tunnel system. Sam disappeared for a few moments but when he returned he explained he had Ziggy make a floorplan of the tunnels.

LeBeau anxiously approached and said, "Colonel, we've got trouble."

Hogan snapped, "What is it?"

LeBeau said, "Colonel Wagner is in camp."

Hogan asked, "Horse or car?"

"Horse," said LeBeau.

Hogan sarcastically said, "That's just great."

Al asked, "What's wrong?"

Hogan said, "Carter, I'm beginning to think your head is not in the game today. You know that whenever Wagner is riding around on horse that he's conducting training drills. The woods will be crawling with Krauts."

Al said, "Oh, right."

Newkirk said, "Blimey, we can get out of here and blend in but some ruddy officer will stop us from leaving the training area."

Hogan said, "Kinch, contact the Underground. Tell them it's a scrub for now. Have Pinocchio standby. We'll try tonight."

LeBeau said, "Assuming that old glue rider isn't running drills all night."

Hogan said, "Let's hope not. Okay, you two, back into your regular uniforms."

While Al tended to the task quietly, Newkirk continuously muttered under his breath. Al wished there was an escape network that operated during the Vietnam War. He spent too many years as a POW. To be part of a historic operation such as the one Hogan ran, Al felt a sense of pride. Then he remembered that the team was about to face execution. It was up to him to save them.

#QL x HH#

Author notes: OC's have character development in another story that were not recapped in this side adventure. Saunders was shot down December 1942 and is a career army nurse age 46. Her rank of lieutenant colonel was the highest possible at that point in history, and only plausible considering her 25 years of Army service. Wagner is an old cavalry officer forced over to the infantry when Germany disbanded its cavalry. Wagner is one of Klink's rare friends he did not meet in gymnasium who also sees him as an extremely capable officer. Collins is an espionage/saboteur operative on assignment with 82nd Airborne currently working in the vicinity. The 82nd espionage operation suffered multiple failures in the other story. Carter was chosen as the leap target because his occasional buffoonery would allow goofs by Al to be overlooked. Carter's sense of protecting 'mom' filters through to Al.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Worried

In the persona of Carter, Al kept a careful vigil. When Burkhalter arrived, he observed the portly general labor trying to walk up the mere couple of steps leading to the Kommandant's headquarters. He shook his head in contempt.

Hogan joked, "I think Burkhalter needs to give up cigars."

"That and overeating," said Newkirk.

Kinchloe said, "Here's a thought. We'll have Louis assassinate him with extra fat cream."

"Coffee," said Hogan.

Al did not understand the reference. He followed the men into Hogan's office and watched as the officer set up the coffeepot. He almost said something until he heard voices speaking in German. He realized one of the voices belonged to the Kommandant. The other must belong to Burkhalter. These men were genius, he thought. They somehow bugged the Kommandant's office. Yet he felt disadvantaged. He could not understand the conversation. Fortunately, Sam started interpreting.

Burkhalter said, "There are rumors that a special task force is attempting to encroach this part of the district."

Klink asked, "What kind of task force?"

Burkhalter said, "The worst kind. Patton's son-in-law is a prisoner of war at Oflag 13B. Rumor has it he intends to rescue him."

Klink said, "Why that's positively idiotic!"

Burkhalter said, "I'm impressed and yet somehow disturbed. We both agree on something."

Klink proudly said, "Thank you, Herr General."

Burkhalter said, "If the Americans attempt it, they will overextend themselves. Their supply line will be too long and impossible to reinforce. We'll easily outmaneuver them. I want your guards on highest alert. We have no idea how many enemy soldiers will attempt this penetration or what equipment they have. They may attempt to procure reinforcements by liberating nearby camps."

Klink weakly said, "We're a nearby camp."

Burkhalter said, "I realize that. You have common prisoners."

Klink said, "They are completely subdued, Herr General."

Burkhalter said, "Perhaps. Make sure they do not learn of this. They may forget they are sheep and attempt to become wolves."

Klink said, "Of course, Herr General. Oh, I hope you intend to stay for dinner. I have the Frenchman cooking up a special menu tonight."

Burkhalter said, "Ah that sounds delightful. Klink, you surprise me."

Klink said, "It should be almost ready, Herr General."

The men continued listening to the small talk and the sounds of footsteps. They heard a door shut and the room became quiet. Al watched as Hogan disassembled the amplifier. The men exchanged nervous glances.

Newkirk asked, "Could it be true? Patton wants to rescue a bloody officer?"

Hogan said, "Who knows? The Allies would never sanction a personal rescue mission. Klink's right. That Oflag is not too far away from here. London could have easily ordered us to go in, nab the guy, and get him out."

Kinchloe said, "Maybe, but if the Allies are making advances, we could be liberated in the next few months."

Hogan said, "Keep a tight lid on this. I don't want the natives to get restless. Kinch, get a hold of London. See if there's any truth to this and make sure London understands that the Krauts are possibly wise to the situation."

"Yes sir," said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, "Carter, Newkirk – it's almost dark. Better get ready to go out."

"Yes sir," said Newkirk.

"Right," said Al.

The men heard the familiar sounds of Schultz summoning roll call. Hogan said, "That's weird. We already had last roll call."

Newkirk said, "Aw, Klink just wants to show off for Burkhalter."

Al said, "We'd better get out there." He recognized the look of concern. Al might be impersonating a non-commissioned officer but he had an idea of what Hogan was thinking. Changes to routine signaled trouble. At least these captors somewhat respected the Geneva Convention.

Standing in formation, Al noticed the continued hijinks the prisoners performed against Schultz. It was almost a sport. Men tried disrupting the count, sometimes succeeding and irritating Schultz. He felt reassured as Sam stood to the side. This strange mission was wrong in several ways. Sam was the leaper, not Al.

As Klink rapidly descended the steps he snapped, "Report!"

Schultz stood at attention and said, "All accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Very good," said Klink. "Everyone will remain in the barracks for the remainder of the evening." The prisoners moaned in complaint.

Hogan said, "We haven't done anything wrong. What gives?"

"I want no monkey business while General Burkhalter is in camp," said Klink. "Ah, Fraulein! It would be my pleasure if you would join me at dinner."

Al piped up, "She already ate."

Hogan sternly said, "Carter."

Al said, "He's suggesting that she'd fraternize with the enemy." He saw the anger form across Hogan's face.

Klink approached Carter and said, "We Germans are not barbarians. If I choose to invite the fraulein to a civilized dinner, that's my business."

Al was about to say something but he noticed Hogan's scowl. He said, "She's a loyal American. You'll never win her over."

Klink said, "I like that you want to protect her. Good job."

Saunders said, "I won't consider dinner unless you promise a violin solo."

"Agreed," said Klink. "Dismissed!"

Al stood briefly watching Klink escort Saunders to the office building. Newkirk grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him inside the barracks. The men gave him strange looks. Hogan said, "My office – now."

"Yes sir," said Al. He committed a faux pas but did not understand. He followed Hogan into his office while the men hummed a mock funeral dirge.

Hogan closed the door and said, "What's gotten into you?"

Al said, "I'm really worried about her."

Hogan said, "Yeah, I can tell. She's going to take one for the team tonight."

Al asked, "What do you mean?"

Hogan said, "Klink's violin solos are worse than the sounds of strangling tomcats. You know better."

Al said, "Colonel, I just have a really bad feeling. I can't explain it but I think she's in danger."

Hogan sat in his chair and said, "We're all in danger, every day and every moment. Is there something going on between you two?"

Al said, "No sir. I would never!"

Hogan said, "I see. Carter, ever since that woman set foot in this camp you've tried to be her guardian angel. I understand you want to protect her. She's suffered no assaults. Klink likes her. The Gestapo hasn't bothered about her in at least a couple of months. If he thinks you're interested in her, he just might move her to Ravensbruck. What do you think would happen there?"

Al sat quietly and listened to Sam. He repeated Sam's words, "The SS would accuse her of espionage. They would conduct a mock trial. They would declare her guilty and then hang her."

Hogan said, "That's right. If this task force is real, we could face liberation in the next couple of months. Her best chance for survival is here. We've done a good job taking care of her. It won't be much longer now."

Al said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up."

Hogan sighed, "I know, Carter. You're a good kid. You'd better get down to the tunnels with Newkirk. You have a mission."

"Yes sir," said Al.

#QL x HH#

It felt strange scurrying about the woods wearing an enemy uniform. Al did not know the way to the Hofbrau but Newkirk did. Sam did not attempt to follow. Al dropped a couple of subtle hints when Sam briefly appeared, suggesting it might be nice if they had intelligence on what to expect. Sam reported the Hofbrau hosted primarily civilians but a few military personnel attended to casual flirtations.

The two composed themselves before entering the Hofbrau. Looking about, Newkirk pointed to an empty table. He and Al took a seat. A harried waitress took their order and quickly returned with a couple of beers. Al tried not to gag.

Newkirk rolled his eyes and said, "This isn't your first time you know."

"Sorry," Al sheepishly said.

Newkirk looked towards the door and said, "I don't think we need a recognition code."

Al asked, "Why not?"

Newkirk quietly said, "It's that damned Yankee. Don't look. He's coming our way."

Al did not look until the man approached the table and asked to sit. He wore a Gestapo uniform with the rank equivalent to a colonel. The man quietly said, "Well?"

Newkirk said, "Is the road to Munchen safe tonight?"

"Only for gophers," replied the man.

Newkirk quietly said, "Bloody hell, you're not Pinocchio. What are you doing here?"

The man said, "Pinocchio had to run. It's in my right pocket. I'm sure you'd rather pick it than wait for me to hand it over."

"Already got it," smiled Newkirk.

"Good," said the man. "How's my girl?"

Newkirk said, "She's fine."

The man said, "Good. I have to clear out of here. I can't be running around in a Gestapo uniform when Patton's men arrive."

Al asked, "Do you need help?"

The man said, "Just as dumb as ever."

Newkirk said, "Don't mind him. He forgets that you Airborne blokes run a different show."

Sam said, "Ziggy's got it. That's Colonel John Collins, 82nd Airborne, current code name Robin Hood. He manages to return to England but is unaware of what's about to happen."

Collins said, "It won't be much longer for you. I have to make my way to Spain. Godspeed."

"Good luck," said Newkirk. The two men watched as Collins headed out the door. Al was about to stand but Newkirk said, "Let's finish our beer."

The two men calmly finished their beers before returning to camp. Al did not see Sam on the return trip. He knew Sam could hone in on different places as needed. Maybe he just needed a break. Sam could do nothing to help while Al and Newkirk scurried about the woods. They made their way to the tree stump. With precise timing, they entered without being seen by the tower guards.

Hogan greeted the men. He listened as Newkirk rendered the report. Al stood nervously as Newkirk handed Hogan the roll of film. Hogan said, "If Colonel Collins is on the lam, why didn't he take the film?"

Newkirk said, "He said he's off to Spain."

Hogan shook his head, "Well, he's been a hoot and a holler. Funny, I was just starting to like him."

Al said, "He asked about her."

Hogan said, "He always does. I'm surprised he didn't want to take her."

Newkirk related what Collins said about Patton's forces. It made sense that Collins had to abandon his cover as Gestapo officer. Hogan ordered the men to change and head upstairs to bed.

Al felt a strange sense of accomplishment. It seemed too easy despite his strange integration with the team. No wonder the heroes managed to accomplish so much. He changed into his regular uniform and returned to the barracks with Newkirk.

The other men were already abed. Al and Newkirk quickly and quietly changed. They barely made it to their bunks when LeBeau returned. As soon as the guard left, LeBeau asked, "How was the mission?"

"Easy," said Newkirk. "The governor is developing the film as we speak."

LeBeau sighed, "Someone needs to burn the Kommandant's violin. Andre, maybe you could blow it up with some dynamite."

Al laughed, "He's that bad."

As LeBeau changed he said, "Mademoiselle is quite the actress. Burkhalter suffered but she kept squealing in delight. I think the Colonel is going to owe her at least two bars of chocolate for putting up with it."

Al said, "She can have mine."

Newkirk said, "Just don't compare her to your mum again."

Al laughed, "I won't."

The men settled in for rest. The bunk ladder activated and Hogan entered the common room accompanied by Kinchloe. He snapped, "Everybody up."

There were a series of grumbles but the men complied. Someone asked, "What's wrong?"

Hogan said, "Bad news."

LeBeau asked, "What's wrong?"

Hogan said, "The roll of film. It's a bunch of pictures of us inside this camp. There's a dandelion in the garden."

Al did not know the expression but inherently understood its intent. Someone was spying from inside the camp. Someone knew about the organization. Someone was getting ready to sell them out to the enemy. Al felt sick to his stomach. Hogan spread out the pictures on the table. Whoever took them managed to do so without detection.

Al looked at the pictures. The perpetrator captured the core team and a few ancillary prisoners. There were a couple of pictures taken from inside the tunnels.

Hogan said, "Trust no one." He took the pictures and placed them inside the burning wood stove along with the negatives. He said, "Whoever's behind this is a dead man."

Kinchloe said, "We'll find the ferret."

"Try to get some rest." Hogan stormed into his room and slammed the door.

#QL x HH#

Rest seemed impossible. Al kept tossing and turning. He awoke to the sounds of morning assembly. He was exhausted but had to tend to business. The men looked unrested. He was not the only one who suffered a bad night's sleep. He dressed in the cleanest uniform available. Maybe today was laundry day. Then he realized that even a German POW camp did not have laundry service.

It was March 16 and Sam reminded Al that the Gestapo executed the team on the eighteenth. He did not have much time. These men willingly remained captive for a greater good. It could not end by firing squad. He followed the men and assembled for roll call.

Al was not comfortable with the tomfoolery the men displayed but tried his awkward best. He almost felt sorry for Schultz, who seemed to want nothing more than to count the men and report all present. He muttered something; even he was uncertain what he said.

Kinchloe said, "Lighten up, Carter. Schultz is more of a friend than the enemy."

Schultz sarcastically said, "Ja, we're all best of friends. You will remember to tell the Allies that I treated you humanely?"

Hogan said, "Absolutely."

Schultz growled, "Colonel Hogan!" Then his face softened as the wafting perfume filled the air. He turned and said, "Fraulein! You are more beautiful than the day!"

Hogan said, "Careful, Schultzie; you're a married man."

Schultz said, "Don't remind me."

Hogan quietly said, "You're late."

"I'm only late if I arrive after Klink," said Saunders.

Hogan quietly said, "We need to talk."

Al said, "There's the Kommandant."

Schultz immediately took his position. Hogan said, "All present."

Schultz said, "I know that." He saluted as Klink approached. He said, "Herr Kommandant, all present!"

There were no announcements or news reports. The Kommandant seemed interested in addressing other matters. He dismissed the men. Hogan returned to the barracks followed by his team as well as Saunders.

Hogan said, "I need to get you out of here."

Saunders sat at the table and said, "Oh, that again!"

Hogan said, "It's different this time. I don't care what London says. It isn't safe anymore."

Saunders said, "Colonel, if I escape, that jeopardizes your entire operation."

Al said, "Colonel, you have to tell her." Several eyes looked at him. He said, "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

Hogan shook his head and said, "Someone's infiltrated the camp. We don't know whom. It must be someone impersonating a prisoner. Whoever it is, that person took a bunch of pictures of us. Most of the pictures were topside but a few of the tunnels."

Saunders quietly said, "I see." Then she hastily stood and said, "Colonel, I won't abandon you."

"I'll not see you go before a firing squad," snapped Hogan. "I'm making arrangements with London to send in the plane. I want you out of here."

Saunders asked, "What about the other men?"

Hogan said, "As many as we can get on the plane, the better."

Saunders said, "You intend to stay until the last moment. They'll shoot you."

Hogan said, "My men first. Damn it! I'm a pilot. My plane is hit; I keep the plane flying as long as possible so my crew can bail. Only then do I bail. You'd better be the first one jumping. Have I made myself clear?"

Saunders lowered her eyes and said, "Yes sir."

"Don't you dare cry," snapped Hogan. "Now then, I want the biggest damned parade the Kommandant's ever seen. Newkirk, make sure everyone gets the word. Oh and Colonel; please wait until you're done with parade before singing La Marseillaise. Baker, stay close to her. Colonel, when this goes down you get out of here."

"Yes sir," said Saunders.

Hogan said, "Form up for parade."

Al tried to think. He scrambled with the men into formation. Unlike the barracks formation, this was a group at least company strength as Allied prisoners from all barracks joined the ranks. He saw Klink standing on the porch quietly observing with his riding crop tucked under an arm.

Saunders snapped, "Atten-shun!" Al heard the massive click of heels that sounded as one. Saunders snapped, "Right, face! Counter column, march!"

Al was impressed with the drill and ceremony. It was professional. He strained to recall left wheel march but as he was not in a squad leader position, he did as the others did. He did not know the Army Song except the first couple of lines. Then they sang the Air Corps song. He realized they sang an earlier version than what he remembered. Yes, it was the Air Corps, not the Air Force.

Germans did not heckle the parade. Instead, they quietly observed with rifles poised. He observed a German on horseback arrived and trotted alongside Saunders. It made no sense to him. The man wore an infantry uniform. The Germans did not use cavalry anymore. Was this an act of disrespect to protect an obvious act of defiance?

After circling the camp, the formation returned to its starting position. Once the counter column was completely executed, Saunders called, "Company, halt! Left, face! Good show. Fall out!"

Al felt swept in the wave of raw emotion as the men shouted various allegiances. Instead of leaving, he made sure to keep an eye on Saunders. The officer on horseback remained. She turned around and said, "Colonel Wagner, what a pleasure it is to see you."

"I see the fraulein is playing soldier again," said Wagner.

Saunders said, "What can I say? It was my turn to lead parade."

Kinchloe said to Al, "Stay cool. Unclench those fists."

Al said, "Sorry."

Wagner said, "Yes, you seem to excel at it. Colonel Hogan doesn't get the same turn out as you. In fact, one would barely notice the parades. They're practically non-existent except when it's your turn to lead them."

Sam said to Al, "That's true. They only did parades as distractions. One former POW claimed Hogan had Saunders lead the parades so he could say as excuse she was pretty and the men wanted to impress her."

Saunders said, "Conducting training exercises?"

Wagner said, "I like you. One of these days you will realize you are on the wrong side of the war."

Saunders said, "You're on the wrong side of the war."

Wagner said, "You invade my country but I am on the wrong side of the war."

"Hitler started it," said Saunders.

Wagner said, "There are no training exercises today. We are mobilizing. I came to say goodbye to Kommandant Klink. I should like to say goodbye to you as well."

Saunders said, "You don't know the meaning of the word surrender."

Wagner said, "I do not."

Saunders said, "Then we understand each other as I sing one last song for you."

Wagner said, "I was wondering if you were going to sing it. The Kommandant does not approve."

La Marseilles – Al did not know it except from old films. He stayed with the group. LeBeau enthusiastically joined the singing, as did Kinchloe and Baker. Some of the other men had varying success with the words. He watched as Klink walked towards the formation and stood alongside Wagner.

When the prisoners finished Wagner said, "An interesting farewell. Ah, Kommandant Klink, how good it is to see you again. My unit is mobilizing. I go to war again. I hope that soon you may once again return to your plane."

Klink said, "You are a good friend. Lead your soldiers to victory."

Wagner cried, "For the Fatherland!"

Klink cried, "For the Fatherland!"

Al had no context for the strange parting. The POW's said nothing as Wagner trotted away and out the gate. Klink turned his head to the POW's but then returned to his office. After a moment, Kinchloe suggested they return to Barracks 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dandelion

Hogan took interest in the report that Wagner's unit might be mobilizing. He has some doubts. It could be a ruse. He dispatched Kinchloe to the radio to inform London. Patton wanted to cross the Rhine. Wagner sounded so final in his statement.

Sam explained to Al that Colonel Hans Wagner commanded a unit in the 7th Army Division. He was a career officer with an impressive military record. Formerly, he commanded a unit in the 1st Cavalry Division, which explained his habit of riding a horse. Wagner was part of the repelling forces that drove away Task Force Baum but died during an altercation with the 47th Tank Battalion.

Al tried thinking. The war was ending. The Germans were losing. Someone wanted the heroes dead. He saw Saunders and Baker leave the barracks. He had to keep an eye on her. Somehow, she was the key to the problem. He did not believe she was a traitor. He felt Hogan believed the same. Hogan wanted to get her out of there. Did he recognize the warning signs?

Al discreetly followed Saunders and Baker. Some men played football while others walked about singing war ditties. The Germans appeared more relaxed than during the parade. He saw a man approach Saunders and Baker. He listened.

"Get your hands off of her, coon."

Saunders snapped, "Watch your tone, Corporal."

Baker said, "Corporal Reynolds, go about your business."

"I don't take orders from coons," said Reynolds. "Now then, sweet thing, let's you and me get cozy."

Al rushed in as Baker pushed Reynolds. Several others approached, sensing trouble. Reynolds looked around and said, "I see how it is. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, ma'am." He walked away, whistling an indistinguishable tune.

Saunders said, "Sergeant, there's a reason you outrank him."

Baker laughed, "You're alright." In a more serious tone he said, "It ain't the first time and it won't be the last time."

Al breathed a sigh of relief as the group dispersed. He forgot about the segregated military. Kinchloe and Baker proved valuable assets to the team. There was no sign of bigotry in Barracks 2. Al forgot about the rest of the camp. He finally said, "Maybe today's not a good day to be walking about."

Baker said, "If someone's taking pictures, I want to catch him."

Al recognized that statement as coming from a true professional. He did not hear Hogan issue such an order, but Baker inherently understood it as something to be done. Al realized he should be doing the same.

Saunders said, "I want to see those pictures."

Al said, "Colonel Hogan threw them in the stove along with the negatives."

Saunders said, "Men! It's less important who's in them and more important who's not in them."

Baker said, "Not to the Krauts."

Saunders said, "Whoever took those pictures wouldn't be in them, Sergeant. I'm glad Colonel Hogan ended up with them instead of the Gestapo or the SS. Still, knowing someone wants to betray us is unsettling."

Al said, "We'll get through this." He watched as Saunders and Baker resumed walking. He knew Sam was at his side. He quietly asked, "What are the odds?"

Sam said, "History still hasn't changed."

Al said, "Maybe she's right. Hogan shouldn't have burned them so hastily."

Sam said, "What's done is done. Ziggy is cross-referencing all known prisoners at the time. The Germans destroyed many records but he's accessing Red Cross archives."

Al wanted to say something but he saw Newkirk approach. It would not bode well if he appeared to be talking to himself. Newkirk said Hogan was assembling the team in the barracks. Al made his way as Newkirk went to collect others.

Once inside the barracks, he sighed. The collective shared concern. Hogan paced about the room until all returned. He seemed distracted or upset. Al tried to give him a reassuring look. The tension thickened.

Hogan finally said, "London isn't sending a plane." There were a number of protests. Hogan snapped, "Quiet down! There's good reason. We're on our own."

LeBeau scoffed, "Where have I heard that before?"

Saunders said, "Colonel, I understand that you destroyed the pictures and negatives."

Hogan said, "I did. They're pretty damn incriminating."

Saunders said, "I see. I want you to think. Remember what was in those pictures? Just as importantly, remember what wasn't in those pictures. Damn it! You have to try."

Hogan said, "I'll take that under advisement. I want you all to be careful. If we evacuate, we do it on foot. The counterfeiters are cranking out the cash by the barrelful. The smiths don't have time to make any more guns. We don't have time for identity papers or enough costumes for everyone. The Underground is on standby. They can't possibly hide over two hundred men. Our only option is to scatter. Try to connect with Patton. Wait for my orders."

Al said, "You intend to go down with the ship."

Hogan said, "The pilot is the last to bail. He bails when his crew is safely away."

Al said, "We have to go tonight."

"I'll decide when we go," said Hogan. "Make sure you pack your Red Cross foodstuffs. We'll need them."

"Oui," said LeBeau.

Saunders said, "Sergeant Wilson and I will collect all the medical supplies we can."

Hogan said, "Let's pray to God we won't need them. Carter, I want bombs. Get cracking."

"Yes sir," said Al. He went into the tunnels. The men had their marching orders.

As Al started packing assorted explosives, he heeded Sam's advice on what to take and what to leave behind. He understood some about ordnance but this was more primitive than what he used. Ziggy reported history remained unchanged. What was Al missing? Fate chose him for this leap. Fate chose Carter. Did the sergeant see something and not realize it was important?

Al knew the men underestimated Carter despite his rank. He must have been very good with explosives considering the array of chemicals and supplies in his underground lab. Sam spoke with Carter in the waiting room and received instructions on how he made his more simple bombs. Al had to make some. If they did make it to the woods, they needed that edge.

Sam said, "He's kind of naïve but he knows bombs."

Al quietly said, "He must have seen or heard something. That's the only thing that makes sense. He just didn't put it together."

Sam said, "Stay calm. I'm here with you."

Al said, "I'm really worried about her."

Sam said, "I know."

"He's worried about her too," said Al.

Sam said, "I'll check on her."

Kinchloe said, "Talking to yourself?"

Al looked up and said, "Sorry. I can't help it."

Kinchloe said, "Stay focused, Andrew. We've got roll call."

Al said, "Right. Sorry."

Kinchloe said, "This sure isn't like one of your snowman building contests. It'll be alright."

Al felt reassured. Something about Kinchloe demonstrated maturity beyond his years. The men respected him. Al thought Hogan did well to appoint him in a leadership capacity. He joined the men exiting the tunnels to report in for roll call. He had less than two days to solve the mystery. Roll call proved uneventful. The men returned to the barracks and LeBeau served a far more interesting supper than thin soup.

Hogan said, "LeBeau, I want to be the first customer at your new Parisian restaurant."

Newkirk said, "I'll second that."

LeBeau said, "Merci. Ah, Paris! I miss her."

"I could play the fiddle," said Saunders.

Hogan went, "Pfft!" Then he said, "You're almost as bad as Klink."

Al looked around. The men knew they were going to escape. He knew differently. Someone else knew differently. He struggled with his thoughts. He finally said, "We're not out of the woods yet."

Hogan said, "I know, Carter. We've been in tough spots before. We've always managed."

Newkirk said, "Andrew now is not the time to lose it. Stay focused."

Al sorry, "Sorry. I just don't want us getting careless in the ninth inning."

Hogan said, "After all this time and now he starts thinking like a non-com." The comment generated laughter. Hogan continued, "Carter, I'm proud of you. You're right. Let's not get careless."

Al felt reassured. He was new to this operation but he understood certain things. He had to think like an officer. What if this was his command? These were good men. They deserved to live. He watched as LeBeau shared some chocolate with Saunders. She was probably the first to die. She found out something, whether by accident or intent. Someone silenced her. He knew in his gut that she was no traitor.

#QL x HH#

Al tossed and turned in bed. Why did Hogan choose to remain? The officer was confident he could protect his men. He did not understand the situation. Al could not approach him and say he was a time traveler who knew their fate. He sat up and looked around the dark room. He saw Sam sitting in a chair, studying the controller.

Al quietly said, "Check on her."

Sam looked up and said, "Al, I've been checking on her." He stood and the holographic chair disappeared. He said, "I'll check on her again."

Al watched as Sam left. He rubbed his eyes. He heard Newkirk grumble, "Carter, go to sleep."

"I can't," Al quietly said.

"Bloody hell," snapped Newkirk. "You are obsessed with that bird. The governor will get her out of here."

Al asked, "Do you think he loves her?"

Newkirk said, "Don't be daft, mate. He's an officer and a gentleman and he's going to do right by her. Now get some sleep."

Al lay back in the bunk. He felt exhaustion overwhelming his body but he had to wait for Sam's return. He saw the portal appear. Sam said, "She's fine. She's sleeping."

Al said, "That's good."

Newkirk grumbled, "Go to sleep."

"Sorry," said Al.

If the Gestapo executed the team on the eighteenth, that meant events unfolded on the seventeenth. Something bad was going to happen the next day. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to lights and activity. How long had he slept? He looked at his watch. Today was the day. He watched as several men walked through Sam's hologram. He was asleep in a chair. While it was six in the morning at the camp, it was eleven at night at Project Quantum Leap headquarters in New Mexico.

"That was a lousy night's sleep," Al said as he sat up and stretched.

Newkirk said, "Oy, mate, you got that right."

LeBeau said, "Coffee is percolating."

Newkirk said, "I'd hate to go to breakfast hungry. Any strudel left?"

LeBeau cried, "What? With Schultz sniffing around here?"

Newkirk laughed, "Serves me right for asking. Louis, forgive me."

LeBeau said, "Aw, I can't stay mad at you Pierre."

As Al readied for the day, he saw Sam stretch. He had a cup of coffee and said, "Damn." His image disappeared. A moment later, he returned and said, "It's alright. She's still with us." Al discreetly nodded, not wanting to arouse suspicion. It was difficult finding a quiet place. The men grabbed cups of coffee, trying to focus on the day.

Hogan joined the men at the table and said, "Today is laundry day."

Kinchloe said, "Business as usual?"

Hogan said, "Absolutely. You and Baker had better switch off. I want constant radio monitoring. I also want stoolies in place. Carter, since you seem to be preoccupied with Florence's wellbeing, keep an eye on her."

Al said, "Florence?"

Newkirk took off his hat and smacked Al across the head. He said, "The bird!"

Al said, "Oh, right."

Schultz arrived with the familiar commands for roll call. The men assembled. It felt crisp. Al looked at the sky. The clouds looked ominous. Al did not attempt to participate in the tomfoolery. He watched Barracks 3. He saw Saunders exit. He had to keep her safe.

What about the guard Schultz? He constantly attempted cheap flattery despite constant reminders from the prisoners that he was already married. Why did the prisoners feed him strudel? Could a man truly be bought with a thin pastry rolled up around a sweet fruit filling?

Al ruled out the core team members as traitor. The Gestapo shoots all of them. That left another couple of hundred prisoners as possible suspects. There were twice as many guards if not more. With the rapid intrusion of the Gestapo, an agent must be on camp in disguise – but as what?

"Report!" Al saw the Kommandant. While the Kommandant seemed intent on treating Saunders respectfully, someone else wanted her dead. Was it a ruse?

Schultz crisply came to attention and said, "All present, Herr Kommandant."

"Very good," smiled Klink. "Colonel Hogan, you and your men are confined to the barracks."

Amid the protests, Hogan said, "Why?"

Klink said, "My order, that's why. Dismissed!" As the men began entering the barracks Klink said, "Fraulein Oberst, your barracks is over there."

Saunders said, "Herr Kommandant, you've always allowed me to remain in Barracks 2 during these confinements. Am I to sit alone in my barracks?"

Klink said, "Yes."

Hogan said, "Better do as he says."

"Yes sir," said Saunders. She headed to Barracks 3.

The men filed into the barracks. Al looked around and saw concern. Something was amiss and the men inherently understood.

LeBeau asked, "Why are they making mademoiselle stay in her own barracks?"

Newkirk said, "Bloody unreasonable."

Hogan said, "Kinch, get down below and monitor the switchboard. Something's up and I don't like it."

"Yes sir," said Kinchloe. He activated the bunk ladder and descended into the tunnels.

Hogan said, "Olsen, keep an eye on the window. Something tells me company's coming."

"Right," said Olsen as he moved to the window.

Newkirk asked, "What now?"

Hogan said, "Keep calm and sit tight. We might have to wing this."

Al said, "Someone should check on Colonel Saunders."

Hogan snapped, "Not just yet. We're confined to barracks. Even Klink will figure it out if he pops in over there and finds one of us with her."

Al watched Sam, who disappeared through the portal. The Gestapo must be coming. Al said, "I'm sorry. I really do like her."

Hogan sighed, "Carter, you're a good kid. We'll check on her but we have to be smart about it."

Al said, "Yes sir."

LeBeau said, "I'll cook some breakfast."

Hogan said, "Make some for Schultz. He just might know something. I'll watch the coffee."

"Me too," said Al.

Al realized in hindsight listening in by way of coffeepot was not productive. He did not speak German. He felt relieved when Sam returned and reported Saunders was doing laundry using the latrine sinks. As the only female prisoner, she had set up her barracks to accommodate personal laundering habits. Sam began translating the various conversations.

It seemed routine. Klink dictated a letter to Burkhalter to his secretary Hilda. Klink wanted additional funds to satisfy Geneva Convention requirements for prisoner feeding. Al knew that the POW camps suffered decreased food rations towards the end of the war. It was the beginning of the end. Did Klink understand?

Hogan leaned closer to the coffeepot when Klink received a telephone call. It was difficult ascertaining the conversation, only being able to hear Klink's side. Yes, the prisoners were confined to barracks. Yes, the fraulein was not confined with the men. Someone was coming in an hour.

Al said, "Must be the Gestapo."

Hogan gave Al a look that suggested, "You think?" He felt foolish. When the call concluded, Hogan put up the coffeepot. LeBeau stood in the doorway and said, "Breakfast is ready, mon Colonel."

Hogan said, "Thanks. Someone get Kinchloe. I need answers."

Al said, "I'll get him." He entered the common room and climbed down the bunk ladder. He started toward the radio room when something caught his eye. There was someone else in the tunnel. The man turned a corner.

Al walked over to Kinchloe and said, "The Colonel needs to see you."

Kinchloe said, "Sure thing. It's been real quiet."

Al said, "Quiet? We just listened in on Klink. He just took a telephone call. The Colonel wants to know with whom."

Kinchloe said, "That's impossible. I've been monitoring the switchboard. No one has called in or out of camp since I've been down here."

Al asked, "Are you sure?"

For a brief moment, Kinchloe looked like he might grab his hat and hit Al on the head. Then he said, "Carter, I know my job."

Al said, "Something weird is going on. Better let Colonel Hogan know."

"Come on," said Kinchloe.

Al said, "I have to check on Colonel Saunders."

Kinchloe smiled, "Lucky dog."

Al headed in the general direction. Saunders' barracks was immediately next to Hogan's barracks. Sam guided him to the entrance and he climbed the ladder. He felt uncertainty. How was he supposed to open the hatch?

Sam said, "Carter says you just push but be careful in case the Krauts are in the room. Listen carefully."

Al took a couple of deep breaths. His heart was pounding furiously. He started pushing on the trap door. He heard voices. He lowered the trap door and whispered, "Someone's with her."

Sam said, "I'm on it." His hologram left but quickly returned. Sam snapped, "It's Reynolds! She's in trouble."

Al forced open the hatch and quickly exited the tunnel. He briefly saw stars and then nothing.

Sam snapped, "Al, wake up! Damn it Al! Think, Sam, think! How did we switch last time? The accelerator! Hold on, Al, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Collaborator

The flash of blue light remained imperceptible to the people in the barracks room. Sam opened his eyes. He had to remember. World War II, Germany, Stalag 13 – a woman screamed in terror. Sam bolted up and remembered. He saw Saunders struggling in vain as Reynolds forced her face down against the floor.

Sam snapped, "Get off of her!"

Reynolds hastily stood, holding Saunders tightly against him. Sam saw one eye blackening and her nose bled. A couple of other facial bruises began forming. It was difficult to ascertain the extent of the bruises due to the makeup smeared by tears. The left shoulder of her dress was torn away, revealing part of a slip.

Reynolds said, "Well, well, if it isn't Carter the boy wonder. Careful, farm boy. One wrong move and I'll break her neck."

Sam asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Reynolds said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You're a traitor," Sam hissed.

"I'm a hero," Reynolds retorted. "Major Hochstetter will be here anytime now."

Sam said, "You did something to the switchboard."

Reynolds said, "Well, looks like you got a case of the sudden smarts. Maybe you ain't so dumb after all. Maybe you've been playing us the entire time with that dumb hick routine."

Sam realized Al returned as a hologram. Al desperately said, "Sam, you know four different types of martial arts. Do something!"

Reynolds said, "I can see I need to change plans. You're supposed to face the firing squad but I can't allow that."

"Let her go," said Sam.

Reynolds said, "I can't do that. She's gonna sing nice and sweet for Major Hochstetter. I'm just getting her prepped. You think this is bad? Wait until he gets here. All I can do is show him the tunnels. She can give him all the codes and contacts."

Saunders whimpered, "Carter, there's too much at stake. I'm expendable."

Reynolds snapped, "Shut up!" He continued, "Farm boy, I missed my quality time because of you. You're gonna pay."

Sam softened his tone and said, "She is nice. I bet she's soft. I can smell her perfume."

Al said, "Sam, what are you doing? Don't try that with him. He'll kill her. Ziggy says there is an eighty percent probability you're both going to die. The excavators found two sets of skeletal remains – one male, one female."

Reynolds said, "Like I'd share a woman with you."

Sam found it difficult to think. He felt his memory betray him. Did he know martial arts? He had to focus. His head pounded. Damn the Swiss cheese effect! He needed an idea.

Sam nonchalantly said, "Kill her. She knows too much. She's better off dead. She's willing to die for her country. She'll never betray the heroes."

Reynolds' jaw dropped. Sam eyed him carefully. The shock of hearing such a statement surprised the traitor. As he inadvertently started lowering his right arm, Saunders elbowed him and tried getting away. Reynold tried forcing her back with his left arm while trying not to double over in pain.

Sam seized the opportunity and landed a well-placed kicked to Reynolds' chin. Reynolds went flying and Saunders fell to the floor. Sam wanted to help her but he had to first neutralize Reynolds. He remembered Karate. He remembered Judo. He remembered Taekwondo. Al said four. Reynolds attempted a haymaker. Sam did not care if it was three or four – three was good enough for the moment.

Sam continued countering Reynolds' western and wrestling maneuvers. Reynolds was a dirty fighter, desperate to win. Sam barely noticed Saunders shouting down into the tunnels for help. Stay focused. Al changed his strategy from suggesting moves to cheering encouragement. With one expert punch, Sam knocked Reynolds unconscious just as Hogan emerged from the tunnel.

Hogan said, "Holy hell. What happened here?" Kinchloe climbed out of the tunnel followed by Newkirk.

Sam said, "Reynolds – he's collaborating. He works for Hochstetter. The Gestapo's coming. He did something to the switchboard. I don't know what."

Hogan snapped, "Everybody into the tunnel."

Newkirk and Kinchloe grabbed Reynolds while Sam helped Saunders. Hogan looked at her but remained professional. Sam wondered if he figured it out. Now was not the time to dally. Newkirk dropped Reynolds down into the tunnel before descending, immediately followed by Kinchloe. Sam helped lower Saunders into the tunnel while Hogan urged haste. Then Sam descended. Hogan immediately followed, pausing brief enough to secure the tunnel hatch.

Hogan snapped, "Tie him up. Gag him."

"My pleasure," said Kinchloe. "Damn fool messed with my switchboard."

"Come on," Hogan snapped at Sam and Saunders. Sam helped Saunders, who seemed in pain but managed to keep up with the men. Hogan scurried up the bunk ladder. Sam followed Saunders into Barracks 2 and heard the shocks of the men. Hogan gave a helping arm and lifted Saunders out of the entrance.

Hogan said, "My room. Wilson, we need medical supplies and some cleaning cloths." Sam helped Saunders into Hogan's room and laid her on the bottom bunk. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He had to take a back seat when Wilson arrived with bandages and cloths.

Al said, "She's safe for now."

Through gritted teeth Sam said, "He tried to kill her."

Hogan grabbed Sam by the arm and forced him against his storage locker. He quietly yet sternly said, "She's had a bad time, Carter. Watch what you say. Did he?"

Sam said, "He was about to."

Hogan released his grip and said, "Thank God for minor miracles. For once, I'm glad you disobeyed orders."

Sam looked puzzled and said, "I saw someone else in the tunnel."

Hogan shook his head and said, "Okay, Carter. Now we just have to play this out. Eventually the Krauts will start looking for her and Reynolds. We're not out of the woods yet. Come on. Wilson will take care of her."

Hogan and Sam entered the common room as Newkirk climbed up from the tunnel. Newkirk said, "He's tied up and Kinch is keeping an eye on him. He's still unconscious."

Hogan turned to Sam and asked, "What did he say?"

Sam replied, "He said he was prepping her for Hochstetter. They planned to torture her for codes and contacts. He also said we're going before a firing squad."

The room erupted with various complaints. Hogan said, "Quiet! Let me think. Hochstetter is on his way. We don't know what exactly he has. We know he doesn't have that film. We've taken out Reynolds."

LeBeau scoffed, "There goes Klink's perfect escape record."

Hogan casually said, "Doesn't count when it's a Gestapo agent. Even Klink will agree to that so long as his record remains unblemished."

Newkirk said, "He'll never believe Reynolds is Gestapo."

Hogan snapped, "Did you see what he did to her? Of course, he'll believe it. Oh, he's afraid of the Gestapo but he won't like what Reynolds did to her."

Wilson entered the common room and said, "She's pretty upset. Maybe we should get the knock out drops."

Hogan said, "No. I need her awake." He half ran into his room followed by Sam and several others. Saunders was sitting up on the bottom bunk wrapped in a blanket and sobbing. Hogan said, "Reynolds is Gestapo."

Saunders snapped, "I'm not stupid!"

Hogan sat next to her on the bunk and said, "Get a hold of yourself. Hochstetter is on his way. He wants us on the receiving end of a firing squad."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Saunders. "It's just that if Carter hadn't arrived when he did…" Her voice trailed.

Hogan said, "LeBeau, maybe a cup of coffee."

LeBeau said, "To start with. Something tells me I'll be heading down to the wine cellar in a bit."

Sam said, "What next?" The question was less for Hogan and more for Al.

Hogan said, "Carter, keep an eye on her. Newkirk, guard the prisoner. I need Kinch repairing the switchboard. Baker, give Kinch a hand. I need General Kinchmeyer ready for the telephone call of the century. Nobody do anything stupid."

As Hogan started towards the door, LeBeau said, "Mon Colonel, we're confined to barracks."

Hogan said, "Right now I don't give a damn." He stormed out of the barracks. Men stood frozen in shock.

Sam snapped, "You heard his orders. Move it!" He saw the men snap out of their daze and comply with Hogan's orders. He went into Hogan's room and sat on the bunk next to Saunders.

Saunders said, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just a little out of sorts at the moment. I must look like a fright."

Sam said, "It's alright."

As Saunders dried some tears she said, "Set up the coffeepot."

Sam said, "What?"

"I'll do it," said LeBeau. He went to the cupboard and took out the coffeepot. Several others huddled in the doorway.

Saunders said, "No one do anything rash."

Al said, "Sam, Ziggy can't analyze the situation. Everything is in flux. Probability suggests eighty percent change death by firing squad."

Sam said, "You're not expendable."

Saunders said, "Remember the other night when you had that dream about being an admiral in the Navy? The captain goes down with the ship. Colonel Hogan knows what he has to do. I don't know nearly as much as the Krauts think I do, but I know enough. As Colonel Hogan would say, the crew bails first. Only when they're safely away will he bail if he can."

Even though his brain was Swiss cheese, Sam understood the dedication and honor the men displayed. He stopped Reynolds. History must be changing. That was the purpose of Project Quantum Leap: to set right what once went wrong. Events were changing too quickly. It would take Ziggy time to sift through the new historical information.

LeBeau said, "Colonel Hogan sounds very angry."

Sam marveled at the strange mechanism for an amplifier. These men were geniuses in their own right. They achieved the impossible. He could not let it end by firing squad. He listened in on the conversation along with the others.

Klink snapped, "You're confined to barracks!"

Hogan retorted, "So your spy from the Gestapo can go running around camp beating up prisoners."

Klink pounded his fist on the desk said, "There is no spy from the Gestapo running around camp." Softening his tone he asked, "Is there?"

Hogan said, "Cards on the table. Yes, Kommandant, there is a Gestapo spy running around somewhere. Colonel Saunders barely escaped. She's in my room right now. Wilson's treating her injuries."

Klink asked with concern, "Is she hurt badly?"

Hogan said, "Why do you care? You're always running around saying, 'we Germans are not barbarians,' but the Gestapo, they think it's okay to beat a woman."

Klink stood and snapped, "I am not a barbarian!"

Hogan said, "You allowed the Gestapo to plant a spy in this camp. You'd better hope that your men find Corporal Reynolds first, or whatever the hell his name is, because if we find him first we're gonna string him up by neck until he's dead, dead, DEAD!"

Klink said, "I will dispense all punishments."

Hogan jeered, "Until Hochstetter arrives. I'll bet he's on his way right now."

Klink said, "I want to see the fraulein."

"Be my guest," Hogan hissed.

With the sound of a door closing, Wilson snapped, "Put it up!"

"I'm hurrying," said LeBeau as he disassembled the coffeepot.

Olsen snapped, "They're coming. Colonel Hogan, Klink, Schultz, Langenscheidt, couple of other guards too."

Saunders said, "Nobody do anything stupid."

Just as LeBeau stowed the coffeepot, the entourage arrived. Men made way as the guards menacingly brandished rifles. Hogan walked straight into his room immediately followed by Klink and Schultz. Sam watched as Klink's face turned from anger to genuine concern upon seeing Saunders.

Saunders hissed, "Barbarians!"

Klink stammered, "I am not – I am not – who did this to you?"

Saunders lowered her eyes and said, "He said he's Gestapo. I don't know his Kraut name."

Klink regained his composure and asked, "What name?"

Saunders looked up and said, "Corporal Reynolds."

Sam saw Klink's reaction and realized it was not typical. He genuinely cared for the woman and suffered great disappointment along with personal failure. Was it possible he loved her? They were two people loyal to their countries but on opposing sides of the war. Did she reciprocate? Sam did not think so. If it was love, it was unrequited.

Klink finally said, "Schultz, find Corporal Reynolds." Sam watched as the Germans left.

Hogan went to his cupboard and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his last Red Cross parcel. He handed it to Saunders and said, "You need to keep up your strength. This isn't over yet."

Saunders said, "Colonel Hogan, be careful."

Hogan teased, "Reckless is my middle name."

#QL x HH#

Hurry up and wait – Al explained to Sam that was a soldier's bane. The men knew the Gestapo was coming. Reynolds remained secured in the tunnels. LeBeau did not feel insulted when no one seemed interested in his breakfast. Olsen reported on activities in the compound. Schultz and Langenscheidt guarded Barracks 2.

Kinchloe came up from the tunnels and said, "General Kinchmeyer spoke with Klink."

"Excellent," said Hogan.

Sam wished he were a hologram again. That freedom to move about within the environment proved strangely liberating. He thought he understood the intent. Klink feared the Gestapo but he also feared disobeying orders from a member of the High Command. Under no circumstances was Klink to allow Hochstetter to interrogate or harm the prisoners.

Al said, "Sam, we've got a problem. Ziggy is done sifting through the data. History is changed but it's bad. Not only does the team face a firing squad, the SS march out the rest of the prisoners to Nuremburg. They shoot some of the prisoners for sport along the way. The others are beaten and tortured. When the liberation forces get close, the SS shoots most of them. Only a handful got away."

Sam said, "We're missing something."

Hogan said, "Carter, take it easy."

Sam said, "I will not take it easy. This whole scenario is not right. Colonel, I have a feeling. I can't explain it. I think we need to talk to Reynolds. Someone sent him here. We need to know who."

Hogan looked at Sam. While he saw the youthful technical sergeant, naïve at times, at that moment, he saw a rare determination. He said, "Carter, normally I'd say something like your imagination is getting the best of you, but I can tell you really mean it. Alright, I'll go along with this." He activated the bunk ladder, turned to Sam, and said, "Coming?"

Sam followed Hogan into the tunnels. So far, he had observed a man acting within the parameters of decency as a typical hero should. He felt slight revulsion when Hogan punched Reynolds still bound and gagged to the chair. The force of the punch caused the chair to topple.

Hogan undid the gag and snapped, "Who sent you?"

"Go to hell," replied Reynolds.

Hogan said, "When Hochstetter arrives, he won't find you."

Reynolds laughed, "That's what you think."

Hogan said, "You took pictures of the camp and the men."

Reynolds said, "The plan worked beautifully. Did you save those pictures or did you destroy them?"

Sam watched as Hogan's face contorted with realization. Hogan gagged Reynolds and snapped, "Seal the emergency tunnel exit. Seal all of the tunnel exits except for Barracks 2."

Sam cried, "What's going on?"

Hogan said, "Hochstetter is the least of our worries right now. Move it!"

The tunnels filled with a confused melee as the men of Barracks 2 scrambled to lock all tunnel exits. Al talked Sam through the process. The men did not know what caused Hogan to start such a frenzy.

Al said, "I've got it! He's figured it out! Hochstetter isn't the one behind this."

Sam spoke through gritted teeth as he secured an exit and asked, "Who?"

Al said, "Reynolds took the pictures. He knew Hogan would end up with them. That was the plan. Hogan said Hochstetter is the least of their worries. It has to be someone else – someone who's been in these tunnels before. That's why he's sealing the exits."

Wilson ran through Al and stopped when he reached Hogan. He said, "The Gestapo is here."

Hogan snapped, "Everybody up above!"

As Sam scrambled, Al said, "Whatever's going to happen, it's going to happen now. Sam, be careful!"

The men scurried up the ladder. Sam saw confused looks in the common room. Hogan closed the entrance and said, "They'll come here first. Colonel Saunders, your former unit has been nothing but trouble since we first met."

Saunders said, "That's not entirely true."

Hogan said, "They were infiltrated. We only eliminated part of the problem."

Saunders asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hogan said, "You'll understand when he walks in that door. He's betraying all of us."

Sam sat next to Saunders and watched her eyes grew wide. She said, "He would never betray his country. Think of all the times that he's helped you."

Olsen said, "Here they come. Didn't even bother going to Klink's office. So much for Schultz."

Sam felt confused. The others figured it out but he lacked the experience. He tried analyzing the situation. Saunders' old unit – she was attached to 82nd Airborne. Wait a minute – that was it. He said, "Oh boy."

Hogan said, "Steady, Carter."

The door opened. In the thickness of the tension, it seemed to do so with unusual loudness. Several Gestapo entered. These men inspired terror with their machine guns and pistols. Sam kept a careful eye on the two officers. He recognized Collins from the meeting at the Hofbrau, dressed as a Gestapo colonel. The major must be Hochstetter.

Al said, "That dirty double crossing fink!"

Collins said, "I see the gang's all here. Maria, whatever happened to your pretty face?"

Saunders said, "How dare you address me in such a manner, you Nazi pig."

Collins calmly said, "Oh, I see. We're pretending that we don't know each other. Colonel Hogan, we know each other. Hello, Papa Bear."

Hogan said, "Herman, you're crazy."

Collins punched Hogan in the breadbasket. As Hogan doubled over in pain, the Gestapo forced back the men under threat of machine gun. Collins said, "Still unwilling to admit you're the great Papa Bear. Come, now. Major Hochstetter, the Frenchman is the Big Bad Wolf. Extremely humorous, no?"

Hochstetter said, "I don't care about that."

Collins said, "Poor Monster Grimm, all beat up. That is your current code name, isn't it? Or did London change it again to confuse the enemy? Maybe you're Rapunzel again. No, wait, I think Maid Marion is more appropriate for you. Tell me why that should be."

Saunders said, "You're barking up the wrong tree. Maid Marion represented the chaste church. I think that boat sailed a long time ago."

Collins laughed, "Clever girl! Don't want to admit you know I'm Robin Hood."

Hochstetter said, "I should like to interrogate her."

Collins said, "Why? She's been out of the game too long. Oh, she knows things but I know more."

Hochstetter said, "Let's just say it's a wicked indulgence to interrogate the frauen."

As the two men laughed, Sam put his arm around Saunders' waist. She leaned against him and he felt her trembling. Then he felt her press something into his hand. He tried guessing what it might be. It felt like a knife handle but missing a blade. His thumb detected a button but Sam did not press it. He realized it was a switchblade. Why was she entrusting him with it?

Collins said, "You two look mighty cozy." He started laughing again. Then he said, "I'll tell you what. You two can stand next to each other at the firing squad."

Klink tried entering the barracks but the Gestapo guards impeded his access. He snapped, "What is going on here? Major Hochstetter, you have gone too far."

Hochstetter said, "Not only have I uncovered an espionage ring operating within your camp, I will expose you as a traitor to the Third Reich!"

Klink laughed, "Now that is very amusing. I have it on good authority that the American you are working with is a spy for General Patton. Yes, he wants me dead. He's going to kill you too, Major Hochstetter. Berlin intercepted his orders. Once we're out of the way, he's going to release all the prisoners and have them wreak havoc in the area so our forces waste time recapturing them instead of building our defenses against Patton's invasion."

Hochstetter cried, "What?"

Klink said, "He's very clever. He even fooled you."

Collins said, "Amusing. Colonel Klink, meet General Kinchmeyer." He pointed to Kinchloe.

Klink said, "General Kinchmeyer? You can do better than that. Even I know that the Americans have no black generals."

Collins angrily snapped, "You idiot! He has a switchboard! He telephoned you and impersonated a German officer. There is no General Kinchmeyer!"

Klink said, "We can settle this once and for all. Let's call General Burkhalter."

Collins said, "Very well but these men must stand outside in formation so that none of them can use the switchboard to trick you."

Klink laughed, "Switchboard – hah!"

Hochstetter snapped, "Everybody outside!"

Sam felt confused. He remembered Hogan saying it was time for General Kinchmeyer to make the telephone call of the century. Klink acted unaware of such a phone call or even such a name. Collins insisted it was Kinchloe. Hochstetter was fuming. This was proving a Hail Mary pass for him as his chances for success decreased with every passing moment.

Standing in formation, no one attempted any horseplay. Both Gestapo and Luftwaffe guards trained machine guns on the group. Schultz stood away from the men. He almost looked disappointed.

Hogan said, "Schultz, it can't end like this."

Schultz said, "Colonel Hogan, I know what the Gestapo says."

Hogan asked, "Do you believe it?"

Schultz said, "These are very confusing times. I must do my duty."

Hogan asked, "What is your duty?"

Schultz said, "Article 2."

Sam looked perplexed. Al said, "Geneva Convention, Article 2. Prisoners of war are in the power of the hostile Government, but not of the individuals or formation which captured them. They shall at all times be humanely treated and protected, particularly against acts of violence, from insults and from public curiosity. Measures of reprisal against them are forbidden."

The heroes were about to die and now some of the guards might die as well in a last ditch effort to spare them that fate. Sam stood among brave men. They made the choice to remain. They knew the consequences if discovered. They waited for the punishment.

Hogan said, "Men, we've known each other a long time. Off we go, into the wild blue yonder…"

Sam could not believe the men were singing. They demonstrated pride and dignity. Al said, "It can't end like this. Sam, think of something! If you don't leap before they execute Carter, you'll die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Conclusion

A single shot pealed. The compound became quiet. No one moved except Saunders, who grabbed Hogan in fear. Hilda came running out of the Kommandantur building, screaming in terror. Gestapo and Luftwaffe guards looked confused. Hochstetter stepped onto the porch and issued orders to two of his guards. Then he chastised Hilda and ordered her back to her desk.

Newkirk quietly said, "Blimey, they must have shot Klink."

Hogan said, "Easy. We don't know that." He breathed a sigh of relief when Klink stepped onto the porch.

Klink snapped, "Sergeant Schultz! Get the prisoners back into the barracks!"

Hochstetter shouted, "Schnell!"

The men scrambled into the barracks. Even though he was a hologram, Al imitated the action while caught up in the moment. No guards followed. Hogan moved to the window to observe discreetly. He finally said, "It's Collins. They're dragging him out."

LeBeau said, "They killed him."

Hogan said, "This is the second time that Morrison took care of a Robin Hood."

Newkirk said, "I thought Himmler shut down the Abwehr last year."

Hogan said, "He did. Morrison wasn't high enough on the ladder to face execution. Major Keppel had to go into retirement but General Kinchmeyer found a spot on the High Command."

Newkirk said, "I get it. Morrison is General Kinchmeyer."

Hogan said, "Too bad Collins never got the memo."

As the men laughed, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. The heroes resolved the situation without his assistance. He did not know who Morrison was but the man obviously was one of Hogan's contacts in the Underground.

Sam asked, "What now?"

Hogan said, "Hard to say, Carter. It was a narrow escape. I don't think it's over yet."

LeBeau asked, "Why not?"

Hogan said, "Morrison may have convinced Hochstetter that Collins was a fraud but who knows what Collins told the Gestapo. Speaking of which, here come Klink and Hochstetter."

Al said, "I can't help you, Sam. History is still in flux. Ziggy can't sort it out."

As the Germans entered the barracks Hochstetter snapped, "Hogan, where is the tunnel entrance?"

Hogan said, "Beats me."

Klink said, "Major Hochstetter, if he had a tunnel, I seriously doubt he'd be dumb enough to stay in camp."

Hochstetter looked around the room and said, "One of these days, Hogan, you will pay. I know you are Papa Bear."

Klink said, "General Kinchmeyer assured the both of us that Papa Bear was last seen in Dusseldorf just yesterday. Colonel Hogan can't possibly be him. Admit it. The Gestapo was taken in by that greedy American."

"We will see," snarled Hochstetter. The Germans left the barracks.

Hogan said, "I'm hungry."

LeBeau asked, "What about Reynolds?"

Hogan said, "I don't care if he's hungry."

Saunders said, "I don't think that's what Corporal LeBeau meant."

Hogan looked out the window and said, "And the friendly neighborhood Gestapo is loading up into their vehicles. Oh look, they're leaving. Kinch, get on the radio. We need a special pick up for Reynolds. Newkirk, go down with him and keep an eye on the prisoner. I'd better go talk to the bald eagle and make sure everything's good."

Schultz entered the barracks and said, "Colonel Hogan, you're all released from confinement. The Kommandant would like to see you."

Hogan said, "Good. It's been a hell of a day, wouldn't you agree?"

Schultz said, "For a moment, I thought they were going to shoot all of you."

Sam watched as the two left the barracks. He looked around the room and saw relieved men. Kinchloe and Newkirk activated the bunk ladder and descended into the tunnel. Hogan's last minute scheme saved the men.

Saunders said, "I really need a shower. I must look like a fright."

Sam said, "You always look good."

"Liar," said Saunders. "At least you didn't need my knife after all."

Sam pulled out the knife and said, "What's a nice girl like you doing with a switchblade?"

Saunders said, "That's the M2 3.125-inch clip-point blade issued to all paratroopers. It's very similar to Mister George Schrade's Presto model. Walk me to my barracks?"

Sam said, "Okay." He tried handing her the knife.

Saunders said, "Keep it. Sergeant Carter, you saved me."

Sam said, "Good sons take care of their mothers."

Saunders laughed, "I'm always safe with you. Come on."

As the two walked to Barracks 3, Sam noticed many men bore looks of suspicion. Guards and prisoners normally did not trust one another, but recent events heightened this feeling. He followed Saunders into the barracks and helped her clean up from the fight earlier.

Saunders said, "You don't have to do this."

Sam said, "You're always taking care of everyone else. It's the least I can do."

Saunders said, "I really do need a shower."

"I promise I won't peek," said Sam.

Saunders said, "I envy your future wife. Thank you, Sergeant Carter."

Sam continued cleaning up as Saunders grabbed a robe and other items before heading into the shower area. Then he sat at the table. He asked, "Why am I still here?"

Al said, "Let's see. According to Ziggy, the heroes survive. Klink surrenders the camp without a single shot fired when the 47th Tank Battalion arrives on April 6. Colonel Hogan remains in Germany for another month until the war ends in May. He is promoted to Brigadier General and defends Colonel Klink at the Nuremburg Trials. They find Klink not guilty. Burkhalter, however, is tried and convicted of war crimes. Klink ends up working for Sergeant Schultz, the owner of the Schatzi Toy Company, as a bookkeeper."

Sam laughed, "I see."

Al continued, "Sergeant Carter returns to the United States and builds a small chain of drug stores. He collaborates with another man and opens a fireworks factory. Wow, they end up creating the great Fourth of July fireworks displays in major cities including D.C., New York, and Philadelphia. He marries a girl from his hometown."

Sam asked, "What about her?"

Al said, "Oh, right. Let's see now, here we go. Colonel Saunders returns to England and works at Headquarters for a while. She ends up staying in London. She marries some guy named Rodney Crittendon. Gee, I wonder who that is.

Sam said, "Not a clue."

Al said, "Sergeant Kinchloe returns home and marries a woman, a former princess. Oh, I bet that's an interesting story. He was active during the Civil Rights Movement and eventually becomes a senator. Corporal LeBeau returns to France and opens a five star restaurant. Ziggy says he marries a Russian woman named Marya. Corporal Newkirk returns to England. Hey, get a load of this. He becomes one of the most successful detectives in Scotland Yard's history."

Sam asked, "What about Hochstetter?"

"Let's see," said Al. "He escaped. He evaded capture for almost fifty years. The famous Nazi hunter Simon Wiesenthal tracked him down inside Austria where he had been working as a gardener."

Sam said, "I see. I should have leaped by now."

Schultz barged in and snapped, "Roll call!"

Sam stood nose to nose with the guard and said, "She's in the shower."

"You shouldn't be here, Carter," said Schultz.

Sam said, "Neither should you when she's in the shower."

Schultz covered his eyes and called, "Fraulein Oberst! Hurry it up! Roll call!"

As the water stopped, Saunders said, "Damn it! Alright, I'll be there quick as I can."

"Come on Schultz," said Sam as he led the guard out of the barracks. "Your wife would be proud of you."

Sam lingered by the doorway and waited for Saunders. When she emerged, she had a towel wrapped around her head. He could tell she wore a long bathrobe underneath her nurse's winter cape. She wore socks with her brown shoes. She said, "This is so unprofessional!"

They joined the formation outside Barracks 2. The men attempted some humor with the guards but their hearts found it difficult. At best, they managed to cause Schultz to restart the count only three times.

Newkirk asked, "Anyone want to place bets on when Patton will arrive?"

Sam said, "Put me down for April 6, 1945."

Newkirk scoffed, "Bloody hell! He won't be here that soon. Anyone else? Place your bets." The industrious conman started taking dates and dollars.

Hogan looked at Klink who walked down the porch steps and said, "Dear God, help us. He has his violin."

Without asking for a report, Klink started playing his violin. Even Al covered his ears. Sam looked at Saunders who smiled, "He's getting better."

Sam felt the familiar sensation of leaping – just a tad too late.

#QL x HH#

Warning: snarky conversation ensues.

Klink snapped, "Dismissed!" He returned to the Kommandantur with a broad smile on his face.

As the men entered the barracks, Hogan and Kinchloe remained standing. Kinchloe asked, "Do you really think Patton will be here April 6?"

Hogan casually said, "That's a proven historical fact."

Kinchloe said, "So that's next."

Hogan said, "No. That already happened, Kinch. The next thing the author can expect is a summons to appear in Mary Sue Court."

Kinchloe said, "But I thought the author was a guy."

Hogan said, "Yeah, well, that doesn't seem to matter. That's what he gets for creating a female OC and inserting her in a place like this. Then this anonymous reviewer starts leaving reviews about him being a Mary Sue. Well, he decided to go Gary Stu."

Kinchloe said, "I don't get it."

Hogan said, "This little adventure has most of the Sue and Stu elements. Hey look, there goes Wagner riding that sparkly unicorn with the pink mane."

Kinchloe said, "That's brutal. Couldn't he at least be riding a Pegasus?"

Hogan said, "Nah."

Kinchloe said, "It's still brutal."

Hogan said, "I love Sues. I always end up with young, beautiful women, mostly combat pilots, or spies. They know how to kick butt and use swords, knives, fifty caliber machine guns, even a violin string as a garrote. They always want sex. I usually get to marry them and give them babies."

Kinchloe said, "After the war of course."

Hogan said, "Oh, Kommandant Klink usually marries us. We live as a happy family in my little room."

Kinchloe said, "Right, I forgot about that."

Hogan said, "Then there are the time travelers who have no idea how they got here. Hey, did you like the way the author totally turned Sam Beckett into a Gary Stu? Yes sir, he saved us from the firing squad."

Kinchloe said, "I thought he couldn't leap before his birthdate in 1953. This is 1945."

"Plot hole," said Hogan. "One time Al and Sam did switch places when lightning struck the Project Quantum Leap facility. Al leaped to 1945. The author neglected to explain how or why Al leaped this time. Oh well, maybe that will come in the sequel."

"Sequel? Or prequel?"

Hogan laughed, "Hey, I just realized we haven't yet read the author's notes. Maybe he'll explain it there."

Kinchloe said, "Dear Colonel, you're forgetting something." Hogan raised an eyebrow. "The author forgot the OC's biography. Those always start out the stories."

Hogan said, "Oh yeah. Well, this author is old, and I mean _old_. They never used to do that in his day and age of writing Star Trek fan fiction. I guess he didn't get the memo. Look at that. There's a storm trooper. He shot and missed the red shirt. Aw, the red shirt died anyway."

Kinchloe asked, "What about spelling and grammar?"

Hogan said, "The author left multiple Easter eggs for the Grammar Nazis. I wonder if any will bother leaving reviews."

Kinchloe said, "Hard to tell. Is that a comma traipsing on the roof?"

Hogan said, "I'd be more worried about those participles dangling from the eaves."

Kinchloe said, "This is getting weird. Let's get something to eat."

Hogan said, "LeBeau hasn't had enough time to cook anything."

Kinchloe said, "This is practically an AU. Anything is possible."

LeBeau poked his head out of the barracks door and said, "Strudel's ready."

Hogan said, "Now that's what I call service!"

LeBeau returned to the barracks and Kinchloe followed. Hogan entered, turned around, and winked at the reading audience before closing the door. Cue theme music.

 _Fin_


End file.
